


【聪傻】我们怎样度过第一千零一个夜晚

by onlyhalfaheart



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhalfaheart/pseuds/onlyhalfaheart
Summary: 俺给聪傻开荒了，爽





	【聪傻】我们怎样度过第一千零一个夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 俺给聪傻开荒了，爽

天开始黑的时候刘聪接到盛宇电话，问他有没有吃饭。那时他坐在出租房楼顶，搬了两个板凳，一个用来坐，一个用来放那只小小的蓝牙音箱，手机界面开在备忘录，屏幕黑了又亮，亮了一会儿又黑下去。他从中午坐到傍晚，五六个小时过去，备忘录里只勉强多了几行，甚至不够把半个屏幕填满。  
接到盛宇电话的时候他才发觉这会儿差不多是饭点。抬头看到远处有一点灯亮起来，被蓝黑色的天空衬得渺茫而无际，像浮在海面上的发光浮游生物。再往下探一探头就能看到车辆川流不息的街道，他们所有人都忙着赶去一个可以停下来歇脚的地方。刘聪感觉自己这个视角好像很伟岸，仿佛冷酷无情的上帝在俯视着人间，时间如果再往前推几年，二十出头最中二的那个时候，他就能写出人类渺小如虫蚁之类的句子。  
“聪别？”盛宇在电话那头喊他，“怎么不出声，你睡着咯？”  
刘聪回过神来，嗯了一下，重新坐回到板凳上。从中午爬到楼顶开始他就一直穿一件单薄的背心，大咧咧露着胳膊肩膀，这会儿突然感觉到冷了，傍晚带着烟火气息的风吹着他的头发。  
“没吃。”他说，“忘记了。”  
“这也能忘记，”盛宇拔高了声音，刘聪眼前明晃晃地飘过了他此时脸上会露出的那种的表情，“那我过来了，等下一块去吃吧。”  
刘聪说好，然后等着他挂电话。应该没有什么事了，但是电话界面仍然开着，他看着记录时间的数字又跳了几下，从3：45跳到4：00，然后终于不甘心地消失了。  
他对着手机屏幕发了会儿呆，后知后觉地感到后悔，他简直能看见盛宇在那头有点委屈又有点埋怨地瞪着手机然后嘀嘀咕咕按下挂断的样子。这样想想好像也挺可爱的，他又没有那么后悔了。  
盛宇没几分钟就到了，一见到他就问为什么穿得这么少。这会儿风大了，确实冷飕飕的，刘聪缩了下肩膀，说还好，不是很冷，但他露出来的皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，喉咙也莫名地有点发疼。盛宇没说话，直接把自己外套脱下来了，披在他肩上。  
“穿上吧。”盛宇低头看着他，街边一盏灯洒下虚弱的光，远处光影浮动，各种颜色交融混杂，像被搅混的颜料桶，盛宇就站在这片光影里，薄眼皮被照得更薄，眼尾锋利好看。  
刘聪看一眼他，迅速地挪开目光，扯了扯外套，看着他露出纹身斑驳的手臂，走几步跟上。  
“吃什么？”  
“随便。”

刘聪很久没和盛宇一起吃过饭了。也就是一起坐在狭小昏暗的小店里，面对面吃碗粉，外面有油腻花哨的招牌和围着旧围裙坐在店门口抽烟的大叔，还有一只没精打采的狗蹲在他脚边。那股源源不断往脸上扑腾的热气和周遭环境一样不太干净，但是让人觉得安全和舒服。  
盛宇隔着食物的热气，咬着筷子问他今天写了多少，刘聪就戳开手机数了数。  
“七行。”他盯着那几排字，它们松散绵软地排列着，像散落在地上的一把米粒。“没屁用，连个verse都凑不齐。”  
“慢慢写咯。”盛宇放下筷子，安抚道，“你在楼顶坐一天啊。”  
“只有半天。”刘聪也放下筷子。他的碗和盛宇的比起来简直是原封不动的一整碗，看着很可惜，但他实在是吃不下了，他从小胃口就小，吃东西少得像猫，盛宇以前老爱拿这事说他。  
“走吧。”他把碗往前推了推。  
盛宇瞄了一眼他的碗，叹了口气，操心地皱起脸。“多吃点啊聪别……”  
“不吃了。”刘聪很无情，“不然你打包回去吃完。”  
盛宇看那碗粉的眼神就像个路过巧克力店外恋恋不舍不想走的幼儿园小朋友，刘聪看着他这样子，满脸的无情撑不住，有点想笑，忍了一下没忍住，还是偷偷别过脸去笑了一下。  
于是回去以后就变成了刘聪坐在板凳上写他没写完的的词，盛宇坐在另一张板凳上嗦他没嗦完的粉，那只没什么存在感的蓝牙音箱被搁在地上，挤在他俩脚之间。时间哗啦啦往后跳，手机屏幕上的数字像被人拨乱了随意组合过，变得太快了，刘聪好几次怀疑自己的手机是不是出了毛病。而这会儿盛宇已经把吃完的碗连同塑料袋一块装好，放到地上，然后伸了个懒腰。  
“聪别。”  
刘聪低着头嗯了一声。  
“写不出来别写了嘛，”盛宇很舒服地伸长了腿，转头看着他。“陪我讲讲话。”  
“你很像我一个高中同桌，”刘聪冷酷地评价道，但还是自暴自弃地摁了锁屏，把手机揣进兜里。“每次我写作文写不出来他也这么跟我说。”  
盛宇咧开嘴，露出他很熟悉的那种犯傻的笑容。  
“你为什么这么喜欢爬楼顶啊，”他看着刘聪。这会儿天色很暗了，他的脸看不太清楚，只有眼睛和耳垂上的一枚耳钉稍微亮一些。盛宇的眼睛很好看，和他对视的时候刘聪常常会有近乎于心虚的想要逃开的冲动。  
不敢直视，不敢靠近。  
“没有为什么。”刘聪学着他的样子把腿伸开，放松地看着远处光暗相交的楼群。“就是喜欢。”  
盛宇没有刨根问底，他坐在昏暗中轻声吹起了口哨，旋律清晰又熟悉，但刘聪反应了几秒钟才听出来。  
在城市中没有光的夜里。  
刘聪转过头看着他。  
盛宇看他没有要接下去唱的意思，就自己继续吹着口哨往下接。周围光线似乎在以惊人的速度消退下去，像一场突如其来又突然消失的海潮，盛宇的耳钉很快成了几乎唯一的光源，能够在暗处微渺地反射一点光泽。  
没地方去就一起去楼顶。  
刘聪觉得他好像在用眼神恳求他，那种注视太浓郁了，有点让人喘不过气。他不自在地换了个坐姿，和盛宇一起看着面前不断暗下去的城市和所有在暗下去的趋势中挣扎着想要亮起来的东西，下一句词自然而然地就唱出来了。  
有多久没看到星星。看不到星星。  
也不是没有地方去，刘聪想。楼顶给了他一个几近专属的小空间，一个可以停下来喘口气再做场白日梦的地方，这里日夜黑白颠倒不分，可以风雨交加也可以晴昼明朗，远离人世尘嚣，像个小而残缺的桃花源。所以他很喜欢呆在楼顶。他可以就这样从早坐到晚，看着天色从青到蓝再到黑，云霞明灭卷移自东到西，也许最终还会再从东边浮起。这个桃花源里没有阡陌交通也没有黄发垂髫，只有他自己一个。  
现在盛宇闯了进来，一切突然有点乱套，但这好像又不是什么坏事。他催他吃饭，给他加外套，打包他剩下的晚餐，陪他走过风尘覆盖的街道，走回独自一人蜷缩的小小的桃花源，现在他陪他做无聊的事来打发有聊的生命。  
好像连颠倒不清的昼夜更替也都回归原位，走上轨道。  
盛宇跟他说很多琐碎的事情，城市，人，音乐，天气，墙缝里长出来的植物，一群被路人收养的流浪猫。施逸凡交了新女朋友，从早腻到晚，叶润泽又出去旅游，其实就是背个包各处游荡，张棒和他一样把自己关家里磨歌，是死是活都靠缘分打听。盛宇不说自己，刘聪也并不问他，尽管他后知后觉地发现，自己已经很久没有这样耐心地听盛宇讲过话了。他带来丰蕴的烟火气息，带来鲜活的颜色和声音，却在这一切之后面对着刘聪把自己藏了起来。  
刘聪低头看自己的鞋，看地面上模糊晃动的影子，一瞬之间有点走神。盛宇说了句什么他没听清，跟着就是盛宇捂着嘴打了个哈欠，像沐浴着晨光的狮子王。  
“聪别，抬头！”他突然毫无征兆地拔高了声音，“看流星！”  
刘聪下意识地抬起头，夜空完全漆黑，别说流星了，连颗星星也没有。这回真是货真价实的城市中没有光。他回头看着盛宇，结果对上这人一脸憨了吧唧的笑嘻嘻表情。  
“骗你的哈哈哈。”盛宇扶了一下帽檐，用刘聪最熟悉也最喜欢的那种方式笑了起来，眼睛眯得一点也看不见，“没有流星，我看你好像很无聊的样子想逗你玩一下，你还真信啊聪别。”  
刘聪没有回答，只是坐在那里定定地看着他。盛宇有一双很漂亮的眼睛，他忘记自己今天是第几次有这种想法了。他很想把这件事告诉他，无数次他几乎要开口，最后一秒还是憋住，他把那些话咽回去，假装想要描述他眼睛的冲动不曾存在过也不曾塞满他的喉咙和心肺，不曾逼迫他扯开话题，挪开目光，装聋作哑，口是心非。  
但是这一次没有办法。这一次他没办法了。盛宇在黑暗中挨着他坐，耳钉因为转头的微小动作而划出弧线，是亮的，像嵌在深黑翻滚的海面上一艘银色的船。然后他们的视线对上。刘聪有些心神不宁，但是他还是和他直勾勾地对视了。  
他想他说出那句话的时候根本没有经过大脑思考。  
“看到了。”刘聪说，本能地抬起手想去触摸。这种本能被他残忍而粗暴地扼杀在萌发期，本应落在盛宇眼皮上的手指在空中定了一下，最终还是没有落下去。隔着黑暗，隔着夜风，隔着没有温度而且并不怎么清澈的空气，他轻柔地触碰盛宇的眼睛。只是一下而已。他做完这个动作就迅速地收回手，极力压下浮在胸腔里的窘迫感，好像一个醉汉突然醒了酒，不愿意去回忆自己耍酒疯时到底做了什么一样。  
“流星。”刘聪镇定地说，好像在陈述一个地球人都知道的事实，而盛宇不明所以地看着他，正在努力消化他的语言。  
“看到流星了。”

-

又过了几个小时才想起要回去，毕竟不能睡在楼顶。盛宇替他一手拎一个板凳，音箱揣在兜里，刘聪借着楼道里的光在兜里找钥匙。老旧楼道里静悄悄的，金属碰撞的声音就显得格外刺耳，包括钥匙插进锁眼后转动的声响，听上去真想有个人在呻吟。刘聪打开门，走进去，盛宇跟在他后面放下东西。没人说话，盛宇忙着在门口的柜子上艰难地寻找一块可以放音响的地方——从那些乱七八糟的纸张和疑似废旧垃圾之间。  
刘聪先换了鞋，回过身打开灯，盛宇的脸就被照亮了。刘聪好像一点也没思考，他看着盛宇，这句话非常自然地跳了出来。  
“你晚上还要回去吗？”  
盛宇把他的小音箱搁在一堆不知道用来做什么的纸板上面，回头“嗯？”了一声，大概没有听清。刘聪和他对视了一秒，骤然间像一脚踏空掉进水中，奋力挣扎了几下，又浮起来，在水面上竭尽力气寻找呼吸。他可以重复一遍自己的问题，然后等待，也可以假装无事发生，把他的请求咽进肚里放任它褪色。就像他习惯于把白天黑夜过成颠倒的样子，他也习惯于咽下很多想说的话。他的确这样做过，不善言语，不懂人情，不爱麻烦，所以就忍着。想要的忍着，不想要的也忍着，忘掉，丢开，不去想，也就没有那么难受。  
但不是今天。今天他不能这样。  
刘聪挪开目光，盯着盛宇背后的门把手看了一眼，探身把门关上了。做这个动作的时候他离盛宇很近，几乎半身与他相贴，因为盛宇一直站在原地没有动过，就这么等着他，好像一开始就知道他要说什么似的。  
“今天晚上留在这吧。”刘聪对他说。  
盛宇看着他说好啊，一点犹豫和诧异也没有。刘聪退后两步，突然想起来什么，脱掉了身上的外套。很奇怪，屋里没有开窗也没有风，但他立马就觉得冷了。  
“聪别，”盛宇突然说，“你要不要……”  
他的眼睛里露出某种刘聪非常受不了的模糊又奇异的神情，看起来像一张东吉经常拍的那种照片，黑白褪色，过度曝光，模糊处理，剩下光影和对方的注视仍然拥有现实的热度和质感。  
刘聪不知道他想说什么，不想知道，也没必要知道。他摇了摇头，上前两步干脆地堵住了他的嘴。  
一切都自然而然地发生着。外套被刘聪丢在地上，盛宇的帽子也被他摘掉，两个人纠结成一团，动作甚至可谓凶狠。盛宇退后两步，靠着门，伸手摸索着把灯关掉了，黑暗有重量，眼皮好像立刻沉了一下。这份黑暗里两个人的身影在摩擦和拥挤中融成一个，再分开，再相融，刘聪在他唇上尝到漆黑的夜，渺茫的远灯，浮沉难定的尘埃和那颗不存在的流星，尝到苦的欲望和甜的坦诚。周围弥漫着难以用语言概括的气氛，堆积累砌，愈高愈厚，但刘聪不会说那是某种情欲。  
也许是想念吧，他想。  
盛宇低着头，接吻中胡乱抓他的头发，然后被刘聪一口咬在下巴上。  
“聪别，”他微微闪躲，气息断续急促，“没有套……”  
“我有。”刘聪说，“去里面吧。”

刘聪的屋子很小。狭小的空间让他有安全感，尤其是当盛宇在床上坐下来以后，他觉得好像全世界只剩下他们两个人——或许事实也的确如此。他们没有人说话，无论是手上还是脑子里都太忙了，刘聪忙着和盛宇的裤子作斗争，盛宇则在努力率先扒掉他的白背心。刘聪一把拍掉他的手，打消他的念头，让他坐好别动。  
“其实这样也挺好的。”盛宇抬头看着他，“有我在你就不会熬夜了。”  
刘聪敷衍地嗯了一声，一手掀开他的T恤下摆，另一只手直奔主题地往下摸去。  
“我跟你说聪别，”盛宇后仰着身子，继续喋喋不休，“早点睡对——嗯……对身体好……”  
大概是真的隔了太多时间了，刘聪的手指被他裹得快要融化，里面很热，他像浸泡在热带海域的水中。他低头去咬盛宇的喉结，空出来的手捏他的乳尖，盛宇几乎本能地瑟缩了一下，抬手想推开他，带着热气的轻微低吟难以自制地打在刘聪耳边。他胸口被抓红了，很漂亮的肌肉形状暴露在空气里和刘聪的视线里就显得更漂亮。  
“多运动也对身体好。”刘聪轻声说，下面又加了一根手指进去。  
盛宇手撑在床面上，双重刺激下被他毫无章法的动作弄得别过脸去，情欲的声音有点憋不住。  
“你再说一次，我要录下来。”他喘着气，本来就低的声音在情事里裹了一层，又被翻低了一个八度。“道系仙男刘聪开黄腔……”  
他的声音到后来几乎听不见，整个人突然紧绷起来，刘聪抬头看着他的眼睛，那对黑夜里的流星此刻蒙了一层湿润的雾，抗拒里藏着渴求。刘聪两根手指插在他身体里，轻轻地笑了一下。  
“别说话。”他说。  
盛宇就不说话了，只剩下并不太稳定的呼吸在黑暗里交织往复。刘聪抽出手指，起身去找东西，回来时盛宇依旧刚才的姿势乖乖地坐在那里等他。床头柜里的安全套不知道已经放了多久，他对着窗口一点残光艰难辨认，好在没有过期。盛宇的T恤被扒掉，寸头脑袋没有帽子遮，各种意味下的赤裸，刘聪揽着人圆圆的后脑勺，身下顶开他腿弯，把他的低吟声音都堵在绵密的吻里。  
盛宇的身体像海。他总这样觉得。温暖的广阔的海洋，浪潮包裹着他，他沉沉浮浮踉踉跄跄，想在这里找一个可以落脚的地方，盛宇就在这时候伸手触摸他的头发，在他耳边温柔地喘息，他浸没在海水中的意识被他拉了回来。他喊他傻别，有的时候他也喊他名字，顺着他顶弄的节奏，一遍一遍来来回回。盛宇，盛宇，他边喊他边咬他，从耳朵到肩膀，从胸口到小腹，齿印和指印连同他的声音一起被拓在皮肤上，成为永久的印记。盛宇，盛宇。盛宇通常是没有力气回应的，只有他的眼睛，那对属于刘聪的被藏进湿润雾气里的流星，裹着眼泪和情欲、欢愉与痛苦，能够持续不断地发着亮。  
做完这一回，盛宇累得很，好像很快就睡着了，刘聪套上背心，背对着他抽了一根烟。烟头的火光跳在黑暗里，照亮他的手指，他转身看了看安静睡在那里的人，火光就照亮了他的脸。盛宇睡着的样子真的很乖，像温顺的大型犬，很想让人给他拍张照再p两个狗耳朵上去。  
刘聪看了他一会儿，想起身去把白天的歌写完。他尽可能把动作放轻柔，但下床的时候还是被人从后面扯了下衣服。  
“干嘛去啊。”盛宇的声音听来沙哑，没有平时那种力道，倒像没睡够被吵醒了以后满肚子不爽的高中生。刘聪回头看他，一时间不知道该怎么说。  
“睡觉吧……”他闭着眼睛嘟囔，往刘聪那里挪了挪，大块头像要把自己缩成一个小团子塞到他怀里去。“……别熬夜…”  
刘聪沉默了一下，掐灭了烟。火光消失了，看不见盛宇的脸，但他贴在身边，体温是鲜活滚热的，呼吸声也听得清晰。  
“不熬了。”刘聪说。他爬回床上，在盛宇身边躺好，伸手撸他的圆圆脑袋，想象那双狗耳朵在自己的抚摸下乖巧地垂下来，盛宇依旧闭着眼，在他的抚摸下困倦地嗯了一声。  
刘聪看着他在黑暗中浮现出来的脸颊轮廓，没什么睡意，脑子里清醒得很。过往很多片段在他脑子里像老旧电影一样断断续续地播放，那些夜晚堆积起来也该有一千个了吧。有些夜晚他们一起在外面吃东西，可能刚演出完，也可能只是闲着没事，吹着凌晨三四点的夜风吃烧烤喝酒，施逸凡把自己灌得醉醺醺的然后就开始骂他俩，说你俩别老他妈在老子面前腻歪，老子要去找妞什么的。盛宇通常这个时候也醉得不轻，撑在桌板上看着施逸凡发牢骚笑得东倒西歪，撑不住了就整个人往刘聪怀里扎，趴在他耳边啰嗦地说些不着边际的醉话，夹杂着酒精气味的呼吸又烫又辣。刘聪在这种时候会很想亲他，但鉴于施逸凡还在边上虎视眈眈，他就只能把盛宇红透的耳朵拢在掌心里捏着玩。  
有的夜晚里他们去演出，在灯光如昼的舞台上寻找彼此的眼睛，有的夜晚里他们争吵，声嘶力竭之后会一个人头也不回摔门而去。有的夜晚他们在不同的城市睡不同的床，有的夜晚他们一起在录音室里待到天亮，有的夜晚则和今天的一样——性，最原始真挚的欢愉，不一定绝对畅快或完整，但是一定热烈坦诚。但也许又不完全和今天的一样。每一个夜晚都是如此，它们惊人的相似但又彻头彻尾不同。  
这只是第一千零一个。今后还会有很多很多。

-

早晨刘聪醒得很早。他根本没睡多久，但是精神好像还挺好的，比以往熬夜熬到凌晨才睡要好得多了。盛宇说的大概是真的。他洗漱好之后盛宇还没完全醒，刘聪就踱过去扯开窗帘，让蜂蜜色的光线泻进来，把狭小灰蒙的小空间照得发甜。  
盛宇被太阳照了一脸，睡不了了，艰难把眼睛睁开一条缝，看起来怪像只眯眼睛柴犬的。  
“起来吧。”刘聪伸手去捏他的耳垂，“先洗澡，然后我们去吃早饭。”  
盛宇本来还没精打采的，听了这话好像突然清醒了一半。“你竟然吃早饭的……？”他边说边从被子里钻出来，开始顶着惺忪睡眼满床找衣服。“不太符合你的生活作风啊聪别。”  
刘聪沉默了一下，没好意思直接告诉他自己常年熬夜到天亮睡觉，平时几乎从来没见过早饭。“偶尔会吃……”  
“那太好了，”盛宇穿好T恤但没穿裤子，两条赤裸的长腿晃在床沿，脖子和肩膀上有斑驳不堪的痕迹，断断续续一直延伸到胸口，他自己对此一无所察，倒是刘聪盯着他看好久。“我过来一趟不仅可以监督你吃晚饭监督你睡觉还可以监督你吃早饭。”  
刘聪低头轻柔地捏了捏他柔软耳廓，然后松开，嘴唇若有若无地擦过他耳边。  
“不仅可以监督我睡觉还可以陪我睡觉。”刘聪轻声说。“起来，去洗澡。”  
盛宇瞪着他，一大清早被他收放自如的黄腔震慑到，也不敢再批话太多，很乖地爬起来去浴室了。等到他俩下楼，时间显示九点多，出门晨练的老人差不多要回去吃早饭，早高峰的车流开始争分夺秒，城市从倦怠中逐渐苏醒，阳光照亮她微微掀开的眼皮。  
走过昨天晚上吃米粉的那家小店铺，依旧是颜色斑驳且脏兮兮的招牌和系围裙的大叔，只不过门口在卖打好的热豆浆。大叔眼神挺好，一眼就认出他俩，还扬起脸来打了个招呼。盛宇拉着刘聪去喝了两碗豆浆，顺便跟大叔聊了几句，他俩用的标准长沙方言，刘聪插不上话，就安静地站在一边听。盛宇出门前没戴帽子，难得地露着脑袋，他身上耳钉纹身之类的堆叠在一起，看起来和周遭平静安稳的气氛似乎有点格格不入，但是竟然和卖早餐的大叔聊得很开心。刘聪看他看得出神，直到盛宇付过豆浆钱跟人家道别，喊他好几声才回过神来。  
“你在想什么？”过马路等红灯的时候盛宇很好奇地看着他，“哎聪别，刚那个大叔跟我说什么你听见没？”  
“没。”刘聪也看他，盛宇就对他咧嘴笑了一下。  
“他问我俩是不是兄弟咯，”盛宇眼睛亮亮地看着他，也都盛慢满了笑意，“我说不是，我们俩住一起，是室友之类的。”  
刘聪嗯了一声，刚好看到信号灯跳成绿色，他伸手去抓盛宇的手指，把这人温暖的指节都揽进掌心里。街上仍然时时有行人经过他们身边，盛宇诧异地看了他一眼，但是没有抽出手来。他们保持着这样的姿势穿过马路，刘聪在嘈杂的车流声里扭头说：“你以后就跟别人说我们是这样的关系。”  
盛宇也扭头看他，“什么？”他没有听清，周围有点吵。刘聪抓着他的手，几步踏上人行道，盛宇就低下头来看他，等着他。  
“算了，不用说也没事，”刘聪攥着他比自己还宽厚温暖的手掌，想了想道，“别人看到就知道了，不需要多说。”  
盛宇后知后觉地噢了一声，不说话了，不知道是不是因为害羞。  
他们像第一次出门约会的高中生情侣，一路牵着手往回走，穿过小区门口时盛宇突然想起来什么，非常严肃地问他：“你昨天晚上有没有再爬起来去写歌啊。”  
“没有。”刘聪实话实说，“但是刚才写了一句，只是记个灵感。”  
“那就好。”盛宇松了一口气，伸手去他裤兜里摸他手机，“我看一眼？”  
刘聪没有深究他这般奇怪的动作，点点头默认了。迎着早晨的大好阳光，盛宇点开他的备忘录，字正腔圆地把那孤零零的一句话念出来。  
“我们就这样度过了第一千零一个夜晚。”他低头看刘聪，“什么意思哦。”  
“没什么意思，”刘聪看着前面，手指在他掌心里百无聊赖地画了个圈，“写歌，吃东西，看流星，睡觉……一晚上就过去了。”  
“看什么？”盛宇停下来，疑惑地皱起眉，似乎还是没懂刘聪在说什么。但刘聪知道他会明白的：他们的夜晚像水，无形而有形，无声而有声，温吞但缠绕紧密；他们的白昼像火，它此刻烧成了一簇热烈的火星，等着有人去采下它。昼夜交替，循环往复，其实他并不知道这是第一百零一还是第一千零一个，他也不在乎。  
刘聪放开他的手，转身面对着他，就在人来人往的路中央，在有早饭有太阳的清晨，他看着盛宇，伸出手，把食指指腹轻柔地点在他一只眼睛上。盛宇本能地闭了一下眼，刘聪的手指就触到了他温暖的薄眼皮，只一瞬——和他心里想的一样，然后松开。盛宇睁开眼，安静地和他对视，距离那个玩笑话过去十几个小时，画面却清晰如同就发生在一分钟前。  
“流星。”刘聪轻声对他说。  
这次他可以肯定盛宇是害羞了。他的耳朵尖被太阳照得红透，眼神也不安心地飘着，像藏着什么东西怕被他捕捉到。  
“这个梗你是忘不掉了吗？”盛宇小声说。  
“只要我还活着。”刘聪看着他，“就忘不掉了。”

end

**Author's Note:**

> *俩是好像在交往但又不是真的在交往的关系，也不能算是炮友，就是一个比较暧昧大家也都心知肚明但就是没有完全说清楚感情的状态  
*流星的梗来源于My Boo里那句（真的很缺德。


End file.
